D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis The group, per missy's favor, spends some time at a rich guy's mansion. As Diamond and Pearl take rest, they encounter Cynthia, who trained them in Eterna City. As Cynthia is investigating a case of a missing Psyduck, she takes her trainees to Route 210, to solve the case of the Psyduck, who have blocked the road. Chapter Plot At the Pokémon Mansion, a man, petting his Pichu, looks at his trophy garden, which is his pride. It is because he can take company of wild Pokémon that come here. He invites Diamond, Pearl and missy, and the latter complies. Pearl and Diamond are displeased as how much time will this take, since they have been following this man for some time now. In fact, missy came to the mansion, thinking it was a hotel without checking it out first. The man shows his garden, filled with Pokémon, which amazes missy. Diamond notices missy is quite friendly with the man, as Pearl thinks both of them are quite rich. A maid comes, warning the man that the guest has arrived. She gives missy a Soothing Bell for visiting the mansion, but Pearl voices out they also visited the place. A guard comes to Pearl, warning not to touch anything in the mansion, as all of it is priceless, to which Pearl replies he didn't touch anything. Pearl is displeased by the guard's attitude, and Diamond proposes they bail out. Pearl fears something may happen to missy if she is left alone, but he doesn't want to cling to her, either. Missy asks of the boys to follow her while she goes to explore the garden, to which Pearl lets Tru and Chimler accompany her, and advises her to send Empoleon out, too. Pearl tells Diamond they shouldn't worry, as the three Pokémon will keep her safe, and they go to practice their performance. While missy is fascinated by the wild Pokémon, Diamond and Pearl note the mansion has a wonderful garden, and lots of Pokémon. Diamond thinks there is a secret behind all of this, surprising Pearl, as to how he knows. Diamond states "some things are better left un-mansion-ed", and Pearl hits him for the pun. Pearl sees the man is actually a nice person, judging from the garden. Diamond doubts that, for the man is arrogant and stingy. Pearl sees Diamond has something against the man, who tells he has nothing against him, yet the man has everything. Diamond and Pearl look through the window, seeing nothing has happened to missy so far. The two hear a woman speaking to Mr. Backlot, and decides to look into the matter. Diamond and Pearl are pleasantly surprised to see the woman, Cynthia, who promises to go to Route 210. Pearl and Diamond remember she was the one that trained her at Eterna City, which also pleases Cynthia to see them. She sees the boys have grown into better trainers, and asks them about missy. Cynthia looks through the window to see missy, and sees she is more radiant than before, and assumes their Pokémon have evolved at the same time again. She is pleased that all three have grown into capable trainers. Pearl asks why is she here, and is told Cynthia was hired by Mr. Backlot to do an investigation. She speaks that Mr. Backlot owns the Amity Square in Hearthome City, where Diamond and Pearl were some time ago. Cynthia explains it is a place where a trainer can take a walk beside their Pokémon. However, an incident occurred there not long ago: someone's Psyduck went missing. She adds that hordes of Psyduck were seen on Route 210, who blocked the passage. Diamond and Pearl admit they were there, too. This makes Cynthia confirm something dreadful, and decides to Route 210 and face the Psyduck. Diamond wonders how will she do it, so Cynthia invites them to see that for themselves. A moment later, missy tags with the boys, who go atop Cynthia's Garchomp, while she takes the bike. Diamond notes Garchomp is a Pokémon that flies fast, but Cynthia tells it is moderately fast on the ground. Cynthia announces to her Garchomp to start the race: as Garchomp dashes away, she rides the bike. Diamond is terrified, as Garchomp is also fast on the ground, and barely keeps a hold on it. Some time later, the group stops, as they reached their destination. While Diamond is relieved it is finally over, Pearl is impressed by both the Pokémon and the trainer. Cynthia admits she always wanted to ride a bike, since she was a child, and feels like she quickly grew up, hence why she didn't ride Garchomp. She also has a hose and a tank prepared, to spray the Psyduck away. The group encounters the horde of Psyduck, who still have a terrible headache. Since nobody knows what is the cause of their migraines, Cynthia wants to do her best to relieve them of such pain. She shows the Secret Potion that could cure that, and the tank and the hose can be used to spray the potion around. She sprays the Secret Potion to the Psyduck, who calm down and release the path. Cynthia also found the missing Psyduck, whose hair is curly. However, Cynthia turns grim, as someone has sent the Psyduck to block their path. Pearl is glad nobody else will be bothered again, and they can take the path to Mt. Coronet. In fact, with the Psyduck gone, the people from Celestic Town will be pleased that the path is released. Cynthia points at Cafe Cabin, and mentions her grandmother, who likes to drink Moo Moo Milk from the place. She suspects her grandma was very displeased that she couldn't access the cabin. However, the old woman states she is right here: Cynthia's grandmother. Cynthia is surprised, while her grandmother interests them all in a tale of Sinnoh's lakes. Debuts Characters *Mr. Backlot *Professor Carolina Pokémon *Professor Carolina's Chingling *Uxie (fantasy) *Azelf (fantasy) Item *Secret Potion Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters